


Show Privato

by kymyit



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: Gen sta preparando uno spettacolo di magia per il villaggio e Senku si ferma da lui, incuriosito. A questo punto, il mentalista fa la sua mossa.Senku ritenne di aver trovato in lui il partner ideale sotto molti aspetti. Anche se la sua capacità di prenderlo in contropiede gli dava quella sorta di brivido. Un ignoto che la scienza spiegava, ma che restava comunque ignoto.Sospirò e chiuse la porta col chiavistello.-Facciamo che questo spettacolo resta privato, mentalista.- disse con un ghignetto.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Show Privato

_ **Show Privato** _

  
  
  
  
  
Da che si conoscevano, Senku Ishigami e Gen Asagiri avevano sviluppato un'elevata complicità. Capivano sempre le intenzioni l'uno dell'altro e questo li avvantaggiava sul campo e nella vita di tutti i giorni, che nel mondo di pietra non era semplice. Perciò a Senku non venne per nulla difficile capire il perché Gen stesse organizzando uno spettacolino di magia. Nonostante sapesse che di vera magia non ce ne fosse, era curioso di conoscere il livello del mago nel suo campo.  
E sapeva che avrebbe fatto scalpore fra gli abitanti del villaggio.  
-Che strani trucchi tirerai fuori?- gli chiese. Gen stava riempendo dei sacchetti di fiori. Probabilmente li avrebbe usati per sparire o riapparire in una nube colorata e profumata.  
-Anche se sono ancora ingenui, al diecimila per cento dovrai stupirli con qualcosa di più grandioso di quello che fai di solito.-  
-Oooh, mi stai adulando, Senkuchan?- replicò quello, coprendosi la bocca con la manica -Ma sei terribile anche in questo. Zero punti. Relazioni sociali, zero!-  
-Ma sentilo... - sbuffò quello con un sorrisino.  
Un sorriso dolce, forse un po' triste, lo sguardo rivolto al passato. Quando si accennava a suo padre lo faceva e Gen restava sempre colpito da quell'espressione, ma non sapeva definire cosa suscitasse in lui. Forse in parte temeva che da quella dolcezza agrodolce Senku passasse alla tristezza. Non era sicuro di volerlo vedere in lacrime o disperato. Ciò che amava di lui era il perfetto controllo di sé, un controllo che gli dava sicurezza e stabilità, ma che era capace di stuzzicarlo con mille mila imprevisti.  
-Allora? Farai qualche giochetto da mentalista?-  
Per l'appunto, Senku riprese subito il controllo sulle proprie emozioni.  
-Oh beh, in realtà nei miei spettacoli facevo parecchie cose: giochi con le carte, trucchi mentali, ma ho anche estratto piccioni dai cilindri o segato la gente in due.-  
-Capisco... anche qualcosa del genere ci vuole di tanto in tanto per rallegrare le persone.-  
-Vuoi essere segato da me davanti a tutto il villaggio, Senkuchan?-  
-No, finirei per svelare il truc... cosa?-  
-Che?- Gen fece il falso innocente -Che hai capito? Ho bisogno di un assistente con cui ho un'ottima affinità.-  
Senku socchiuse gli occhi, indagatore.  
-Rifiuto. Mi sento in pericolo al diecimila per cento... -  
-Visto che hai pensato subito male, devo dedurre che un pensierino te l'eri fatto, eh, Senkuchan?-  
Gen Asagiri...  
Senku ritenne di aver trovato in lui il partner ideale sotto molti aspetti. Anche se la sua capacità di prenderlo in contropiede gli dava quella sorta di brivido. Un ignoto che la scienza spiegava, ma che restava comunque ignoto.  
Sospirò e chiuse la porta col chiavistello.  
-Facciamo che questo spettacolo resta privato, mentalista.- disse con un ghignetto.  
L'altro sogghignò a sua volta e fece cadere a terra gli abiti.  
  
I due si fecero vicini.  
-Non l'avrei mai detto che avresti colto subito la palla al balzo... - disse Gen, accarezzando ora il viso, ora il petto dell'altro. Senku non rispose a parole, ma cercando le labbra dell'altro.  
-In realtà mi chiedevo quando me l'avresti gettata.-  
Gen insinuò la mano fra le gambe dell'altro. Il contatto generò una scarica di piacere in Senku. Già solo l'idea di cosa Gen avrebbe fatto gli generava scosse.  
Il mentalista gli liberò il sesso e iniziò a massaggiarglielo. Dalla base all'apice e viceversa. Col pollice gli torturò il glande, strappandogli più di un gemito. Senku lo soffocò con una mano, mentre con l'altra si tenne a Gen. Il mentalista lo fece appoggiare al muro e continuò l'opera, godendosi le sue espressioni.  
-Vuoi che continui così, Senkuchan?- gli domandò, prendendogli un capezzolo fra le dita e giocherellandoci -O preferisci che ti spogli completamente, prima?-  
Senku mormorò qualcosa di vagamente simile ad un no.  
-Sicuro?-  
Un gioco di polso strappò allo scienziato un gemito più sonoro, che il mago zittì catturando le sue labbra in un lungo bacio.  
-Posso darti molto più piacere di così... - gli disse in un sospiro roco e sensuale.  
-Non... - Senku posò la testa sulla spalla dell'altro, ansimando. Scorse le mani sui suoi fianchi. -Non... -  
Gen continuò a torturargli il sesso. Quasi divertito da quell'essere remissivo da parte dell'altro. Anche se...  
L'anche se si fece sentire fra le sue natiche.  
Senku insinuò un dito in lui, strappandogli a sua volta un urletto.  
-Non ti sembra di parlare troppo, mentalista?-  
-Terribile! Sei terribile!-esclamò Gen -Sei un cattivo ragazzo, dove sono le buone maniere, Senkuchan?-  
Senku non rispose, preferì fissare il mago mentre con le dita entrava e usciva in lui. Come lui poco prima, godette nel cogliere le sfumature del suo viso. Sentì il suo corpo tendersi e cercare sempre più contatto e ribaltò le posizioni contro il muro. Prese la mano di Gen e la fece tornare sul suo corpo.  
-Fammi vedere se la tua arte oratoria riesce ad avere la meglio sulla mia conoscenza scientifica.-  
Gen credette di impazzire, sotto i suoi tocchi. Doveva immaginare che, giusto per curiosità suppose, Senku conoscesse un bel po' di cosette di sesso e anatomia umana. Ma lo aveva tremendamente sottovalutato. Si trovò a dipendere dai suoi tocchi in men che non si dica.  
-Senkuchan... - disse, stringendosi a lui -Non riesco... non riesco a.... -  
Come diavolo faceva ad usare la sua arte oratoria per farlo stare sotto se quello non gli dava un attimo di tregua per il piacere?  
Una scossa quasi lo portò all'estasi.  
Gen si strinse a Senku con la gamba. Ormai le falangi dell'altro entravano ed uscivano con facilità. Ancora un po' e sarebbe stato totalmente in sua balia. Privo del controllo che tanto amava...  
-Senku... - mormorò il suo nome all'orecchio dell'altro, scatenandogli un altro brivido. Gli prese il lobo fra i denti e lo leccò, dispettoso. Passò poi al collo dell'altro, ma non era abbastanza...  
Poteva tentare un'altra cosa, ma era ormai caduto totalmente fra le braccia del nemico e finì per arrendersi.  
-Senkuchan... - disse piano -Fa in fretta... -  
-Solo un attimo.-  
Senku frugò in uno dei sacchetti che portava ai fianchi e n'estrasse una boccetta in vetro.  
-Ecco qui, un lubrificante afrodisiaco.-  
-Certo, perché è sempre meglio portarne con te, non si sa mai, eh?-  
Gen sudò freddo (ma anche un po' eccitato all'idea).  
-Da quanto?-  
Senku tolse il tappo di sughero con un movimento secco del pollice.  
-Da dopo lo scontro con l'impero di Tsukasa. Pronto, mentalista?-  
Gen sospirò, sorridendo, sopraffatto.  
-Stavolta hai vinto, Senkuchan. Fa presto... -  
Senku obbedì.  
  
Fu una fortuna che la capanna di Gen si trovasse un po' più distante dalle altre e che nessuno li sentisse.  
Fu anche una fortuna che lo spettacolo fu rimandato causa pioggia, perché per quella sera il mentalista non avrebbe potuto camminare, figurarsi segare in due sul serio il suo assistente.

**Author's Note:**

> Ed eccomi entrare in questo fandom calciando la porta. Doveva essere solo una provocazione di Gen e guarda che mi combinano 'sti due... Diciamo che il mentalista se le cerca XD Sappiatelo: li adoro. Così come adoro una marea di altri pg e pairing in Dr. Stone. Quindi spero vivamente di scrivere altre cosine ^_-


End file.
